Why would Ryuzaki Hate Me?
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Did you make her mad' for some reason, this question made his ears perk up. After the long silence, it finally hit him. 'Why would Ryuzaki hate me' RxS -one-shot-


'Why Would Ryuzaki Hate Me?'

A Prince of Tennis Fanfiction, featuring my ever favorite pairing, RyoSaku (Ryoma x Sakuno)

A/N: First of all, I have released a lot of RyoSaku fanfics already. And almost all are ongoing. But I'm telling you, I will be updating them. I will finish the story. I will never abandon them okay? So while you wait for the other chapters, you can read my one-shots ^^ I think I'm starting to get addicted to making one-shots. hehe

* * *

Ryoma took his spot on the tree nearby. He was up the tree with closed eyes and at times, takes a sip of his beloved Ponta.

Just then when he was enjoying himself with rest, his two ridiculous sempais came.

'Ochibi nyaa!' came Eiji's loud greeting.

'Echizen!' and Momo's as well.

He sighed. Not again. They always knew where to find him when he's having a time for _peace._ Whether, its in the club room, on a bench, in the classroom, or in the rooftop. Can he just let him stay there quietly?

'Oi oi! Don't pretend to sleep!' Eiji kicked the trunk of the tree, making him fall down. (A/N: the part where he stayed at is not that high so he won't injure himself even if he falls down.)

'Ittai…' he said rubbing his soar back.

'What do you want sempai?' he asked with that bored tone and expression.

The two had weird smiles spread across their faces.

Ryoma could only raise his eyebrow.

'Why didn't Ryuzaki-chan cheer for us? It's been 3 days already... I think.' Momo said while Eiji giggled. Looks like the two found another time to tease their favorite kouhai.

'Why don't you ask her?' Ryoma said then started to leave.

'Oi… Ochibi, where are you going?'

'Ponta.'

With that, he left the two dumbfounded.

^_^

'That Ochibi is so cold nyaa…' Eiji pouted.

'Saa… Echizen might just hide what he feels.' Fuji commented

'What do you mean Fuji-sempai?' Momo asked.

'Fssshhhh… it's just a simple sentence. And you don't get it?' Kaidoh muttered

'Why? Did you get it Ma-mu-shi?'

'Yeah Porcupine-head.'

'What Fuji is implying, is that Echizen might not show the things that he feels.' Inui said while the two fought.

'Isn't that bad?' Oishi asked worried.

'I don't think so nyaa!'

'Maybe we can ask Echizen about it.' Everyone silenced at what Kawamura said.

'A-ahh… D-did I say something wrong?'

'Saa… Taka has a point.' Fuji turned on his _sadistic _mode.

'F-fuji-sempai's c-creepy…' Momo whispered to Eiji.

While on the corner, Tezuka sighed. He was really never into these kinds of things.

^_^

The first part of the plan is to convince their _loving_ coach; Ryuzaki Sumire.

'So… coach what do you say?'

'Hmmm… well I guess I'll let you. But then you do know that there's an exchange for this right?' Sumire said with a smirk.

Most of the regulars cleared their throat.

'Tezuka what do you say?' she asked looking at him, while the other's eyes followed her look.

'50 laps.' He said keeping his stoic look.

'_Wow…. 50 laps. That's the normal punishment he gives_.' Others thought.

'… Around the campus…' he continued. (A/N: what I know is Tezuka's laps is usually just around the court. Am I right? Not sure, but this is what I know.)

The regular's jaw dropped except for Fuji.

'So… would you still continue with this plan?' Sumire asked.

Silence came signing everyone's hesitating.

'For Ochibi's sake.' Eiji nodded breaking the silence.

'For Echizen!' Momo nodded as well.

Everyone nodded.

'Very well then.' Sumire said.

^_^

'Minna, assemble.' Sumire called everyone.

'Tennis practice will be cancelled today.' She continued.

Everyone had different reactions, some reacted violently by groaning, some rejoiced by jumping and some didn't care at all.

'So, all of you are dismissed. Regulars, stay in line.' She said.

'Hai!'

While everyone separated ways, they had questionable looks on their faces.

'_Why is tennis practice cancelled? Why didn't coach tell us the reason? Did the regulars do something wrong?_' These are just some questions that popped out of the others heads.

'Okay. You already know what to do. Remember the punishment. Ja!' With that Sumire left while Tezuka followed.

Ryoma was the only one who didn't understand anything.

'Oi… sempai… what's up?' Ryoma asked Momo.

In return, Momo gave him the same smile he gave him before.

'E-eh?'

Momo grabbed one of his arms.

'Oi!'

'Sempai! Help! He'll run away!' Momo screeched.

'Nyaa!' Eiji came and held his other arm.

'Oi! Wh-what's happening here?' He can't help but stutter a bit. I mean who wouldn't? Your sempais are ambushing you!

Fuji with his sadistic smile approached him. Also to mention, a rope and a tape- the electric one on his hands.

Ryoma's cat-like eyes fell on the rope and tape he held. He has a really bad feeling with this.

^_^

'Sakuno.' Sumire called.

'O-obaa-chan. Wh-why aren't you in the courts?'

'Practice is cancelled today.' Sumire said.

'Oh.'

'Anyway, will you stay here for a while?'

'Uhmmm… I don't mind obaa-chan… demo, what'll I do and … why?'

'Well, Fuji told me that he needs to tell you something. He said under the big cherry blossom tree near the courts.'

'F-fuji-sempai?'

'Yeah. Anyway, ja.' With that, Sumire left her granddaughter.

^_^

'Y! Whts wth th rp?! Lt m g!' (Oi! What's with the rope?! Let me go!) Ryoma tried to struggle, with the tape on his mouth and the rope forcing the chair to hug him.

Fuji got a lamp and directed the light to him then removed the tape from his mouth.

'Echizen… what did you do Ryuzaki-chan?' he asked.

'What do you mean? And what's all this crap?'

'We won't let you go unless you answer the questions.' Momo said.

Ryoma sighed. His sempais are doing some crappy thing again on him, that's so crappy that he can only think about crap!

'Fine, what?'

'What did you do to Ryuzaki-chan?'

'Nothing.'

'Why isn't she attending the practices?'

'I don't know.'

'Did you make her mad?'

For some reason, this question made his ears perk up. After the long silence, it finally hit him. 'Why would Ryuzaki hate me?' he asked out loud.

'Simple!' Momo screeched.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow again.

Inui then opened his green notebook scanning some pages. Finally after the long wait, he stopped on one page.

'Factors that'll make Ryuzaki Sakuno mad at Echizen Ryoma.' He read the title.

The others went beside him to read.

'#1. Echizen Ryoma never calls her by her first name.' Inui read.

'Why would I do that?' Ryoma asked in return.

'Cause she calls you by your first name. Calling by their first names matters a lot in girls.'

'#2. Echizen Ryoma made Ryuzaki Sakuno cry.'

'I gave her Cherry Ponta.'

'But you didn't apologize.'

'#3. Echizen Ryoma never thanked her for the bentos.'

'She's the one who offered it.'

'But you didn't thank her.

'#4. Echizen Ryoma never greets Ryuzaki Sakuno but says 'Hn' or 'Che'

'I always say that.'

'Grunts will never be a greeting kid.'

'#5. Echizen Ryoma always call her 'Hair Too Long' and 'Wobbly Hips'

'That's the truth.'

The upperclassmen sighed.

'None of these is working nyaa!'

'I agree. I think we should give up.'

While everyone had frowns on their faces, Fuji walked up to Ryoma with his eyes opened.

'Ryuzaki-chan said she hated you. Because she thinks that you hate her for no reason.' He simply said.

Ryoma's eyes widened then he looked away.

'Hn…'

Fuji nodded.

Everyone noticed Ryoma's down reaction.

Fuji started to untie him while Ryoma looked surprised.

'_What's he doing?_' he thought.

'I'm just untying the rope.' Fuji said.

'_After the ambush he'll just untie me like that? Why? And can he read minds?_'

'So that you could go to Ryuzaki below the cherry blossom tree. And I don't read minds.'

'Really…'

'Yeah.'

After that weird moment, Ryoma quickly made his way under the tree.

^_^

He saw her as she stood facing the said tree.

He made it there and stood a bit away from her figure.

'Sakuno…' he called.

Sakuno looked surprise. The voice that called her name was really familiar. She knew that Ryoma owned it… but 'Sakuno'? Isn't it supposed to be 'Ryuzaki' or 'Ne'?

She spun and saw him looking at her with those sharp golden eyes that he owned. A blush slowly crept to her cheeks.

'R-ryoma-kun? I thought F-fuji-sempai—'

'Listen…' he barely cut her off.

Sakuno nodded.

'I call you Ryuzaki because I call people by their last names.'

'E-eh?'

'Second, when you cried, I gave you a can of Cherry Ponta as a sign of apology. And, after all, that was in the past.'

'D-demo…'

'Third, doesn't mean that you don't hear the words of gratitude from my mouth, is that I don't appreciate the things you give me.'

'Uhmm…'

'Fourth, I'm a very passive person and barely talk like this. But when I let out a small grunt, that's what I call talking.'

'Err…'

'Fifth, I call you 'Hair Too Long' and 'Wobbly Hips' because those are the points I have observed. Those aren't insults. What I'm telling is the truth. Those are just some factors you'll have to observe if you play tennis.'

'Ermmm….'

'And that's why, I see no reason for you to be mad at me.'

'Anou… what are y-you talking about R-ryoma-kun?' Sakuno's eyebrow raised.

Silence enveloped the two of them.

'Anou… wh-what I mean is… I know w-what you meant by th-those that you said e-earlier. I-I'm not mad at you. Wh-why would y-you think of that?' Sakuno said her stammering unmanageable.

'_I-I'm not mad at you. I-I'm not mad at you. I-I'm not mad at you_.' This group of words that Sakuno said lingered in Ryoma's mind.

Does this mean, that he didn't need to clarify anything? Did his sempais play a trick on him again?

He glanced at his back and saw his sempais keeping a watch on _him_. A better word would be _them_.

'_Darn!_'

'Sakuno-chan!' Tomoka suddenly came.

'H-hai?'

'We're late for our practice! We should get going and make our performance perfect! Those three days of absence in Ryoma-sama's practices will all be a waste.' Tomoka said as fast as she can, like she's in some kind of race.

Then, the regulars burst out in laughing.

* * *

A/N: So that's what I got. hehe. OOC? hehe gomen. like what I always say, it only popped out of my mind and I need to write


End file.
